Stable Boy
by MissImpact88
Summary: Bella Swan is 17, she lives with her mom, Renee, and her step-dad Phil, in Phoenix, Arizona. Her dad, Charlie, is a "Famous in a small town" Rancher near Texarkana, Texas. When a sudden job offer for Phil comes up, she finds herself on a train to her dad's.
1. I'm moving?

Stable Boy

* Bella Swan is 17, she lives with her mom, Renee, and her step-dad Phil, in Phoenix, Arizona. Her dad, Charlie, is a "Famous in a small town" Rancher near Texarkana, Texas. When a sudden job offer for Phil comes up, she finds herself on a train to her dad's, where she meets a very sexy, very shirtless, green-eyed god. *

I woke to the smells of bacon and coffee. My mom, Renee, never really cooks, except if she's nervous, or upset about something. When Phil, my step-dad, isn't home, I'm one that normally cooks. That was why I was thinking that maybe Phil took off of work today. Phil was a varsity baseball coach at the local college, so he works pretty much everyday. As I was getting off the bed, my foot got wrapped around the sheet, and I wound up with my face on the floor.

"Ouch!" I muttered. If there was anything to trip over, it would be me who'd trip over it. I was a walking safety hazard, or as other people call me, a klutz. That's why I don't have any friends here. I've never really been bothered by that though. I guess I've always been a loner. As I was walking down the stairs my toes got caught on my pant leg and wound up falling, face first down 2 steps. "This is so not my day."

"Bella honey, you okay?" my mom was cooking?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are cooking?" I finally made my way into the kitchen.

"Is it so wrong to cook breakfast for my sweet little girl?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm 17 not 7. I'm not so little anymore."

She sighed and started looking pretty tense, like she was afraid of what was to come. So finally after a long pause, I was about to say something when my mom blurted out, "We're moving."

"What? Why, we just moved here three years ago?" I would just like to stay in one place for awhile. When my mom divorced my dad, Charlie, ten years ago we lived in Texas; my dad still lives there to this year on a huge farm with horses. He used to have some livestock, but he didn't have enough people to help him. My mom

"Well, Phil got a job offer in Jacksonville, Florida, to coach their minor league baseball team. Also, you will not be coming with us; you will be living with your father in Texas."

"Why now are you sending me to be with Charlie? I like living with you and Phil, sure I'd like it if we stayed in one place longer than a year, and have a few friends."

"Bella, sweetie, that's why I want you to stay with your father. It's not fair you if you only see Charlie on rare occasions. You really need to get to know him, and he you. Now, I already talked this over with him. You will be going to school at St. Alvins High school; it has a very good reputation. Do you understand that it's not that I don't want you to leave me, it's just that I think it's for the best?"

"Yes, I understand. At least Phil will be able to take care of you, so that's a good thing. Since I seem to have no choice in this matter, when do I leave?"

"You will be leaving the day after tomorrow, which will give you a full day to pack. I already called your school and told them everything, so that way they could send your transcripts over to St. Alvin's."


	2. Upside down

Stable Boy Ch. 2

The next day came by so fast; I didn't know what to do first. I decided I might as well as well make a list of what to take with me, to make sure I didn't leave anything of importance behind. I still can't believe I'll be living with Charlie and not with my mom and Phil. It feels like a dream, like I'm going to wake up and everything will be back to normal.

Since I don't have any friends here, I have no one to say goodbye to. Never thought I'd be happy about that. I guess you could say I have another reason I don't have any friends, is that I learned to be a loner, we moved a lot so I thought it best that I not to try to make friends because we'd just move again, and it would be hard to say goodbye.

Another reason I can think of is I don't fit in with their stereotype, I wasn't stick thin, I was just average, I don't play a sport of any kind, mostly because if I did I just know I'd break something since gravity loves me so much, and/or I don't wear the clothes think I should wear, instead of girly frilly things, I wear what's comfy to me which is jeans and T-shirts. Although I do own some girly outfits, only because Rene had bought them for me whenever she saw fit.

By the time I started packing, it was almost noon. I have to be at the train station by six p.m., so I can be in Texas by that next afternoon. At least I have plenty of time. I'm not really materialistic, so I don't have that much stuff that I need to take with me, just two suitcases for clothes and I smaller bag to carry on the train. The rest of my room like the furniture will be donated since I won't need them; my dad bought me all new furniture for my room down there. Apparently, Rene and Charlie had this planned for a week now and Rene didn't have the courage to tell me until yesterday. Talk about last minute.

As I was walking downstairs to take a break, I heard a quiet sobbing; it was Rene. "Hey mom, you okay?"

"Oh Bella! You startled me." she said as she put a hand on her heart. I saw that her eyes were all red and puffy, she saw that I noticed and was trying to cover up the fact that she was crying. "Yes, I'm fine." she a deep shaky breath, "Ah, no I'm not okay. I'm going to miss you so very much! Please, please forgive me, I know you mustn't like me very much right now, but I am only doing what I think in my heart is best." She looked so sincere, that as much as I'd like to stay mad at her, I just can't. Just looking at her with her head in her hands crying; afraid to look at me just breaks my heart.

"Ugh, mom, I not mad at you. Annoyed, yes. I just wish you'd talked to me first about this since I'm the one that's moving." When I told her this she looked up at me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Oh baby!" and with that, faster than I thought possible she was out of her chair, and giving me one hell of bone crushing hug. I didn't know my mom had this much strength in her little body.

"Mom, ease up. You're squeezing me too hard; can't really breathe." with a laugh, she let go.

"Sorry, I've been going to the gym while you and Phil are gone during the day." well that's new, Rene never used to like to work out. She had always hated it; I guess Phil was wearing off on her. "So, you want to sit and talk for awhile, like we used to?" It seems like ever since we moved in with Phil, we never have these talks anymore. I didn't realize how much I had missed them till now.

"Yes, I like that a lot." I smiled.

So, we sat and talked for a few hours about anything and everything we could think of. Finally, I got up and went back to packing. The only things I kept unpacked were my toiletries, my pajama's, my outfit for tomorrow, a blanket, and my dog-eared copy of Pride & Prejudice. That's all I need. I can't help but wonder though, why now is Charlie making an effort to be in my life? Where was he the last ten years? Yes, I know I've seen him a few times during these years, but it seemed like he was obligated to see me, not that he really wanted to. I guess I'll just have to ask him when I see him.

I went to bed late that night. All I could do was think about tomorrow, and what it was going to bring. When I finally fell asleep, it seemed as if not a minute later I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock. I felt dead to the world. After a yawn and a good stretch, I got up and made my way into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

After the water ran cold, I got out and made my way to my room to get dressed. The outfit I picked out will make my mom proud. It's a red plaid cap sleeved shirt, with a pair of my favorite jeans, and some cute flats. I was at the mall with my mom one day and saw the shirt in a display, and I just had to get it. You could say I had a very girly moment that day! Once I was dressed, I went back into the bathroom to brush my hair and my teeth. When that was done I went downstairs to fix me some breakfast.

My mom and Phil weren't up yet so I decided to make some of my famous apple pancakes for us, and put coffee on as well. Finally, a few minutes later, I heard them wake up. Groggily, my mom walked into the Kitchen.

"Mornin' mom. Rough night?" I tried to sound cheerful, but I'm not sure it worked out well.

"You could say that." she frowned, then saw the pot of coffee brewing and smiled. "Ah, coffee. How I love you. Thanks, Bella you didn't have to do all this."

"I know, but when will I be able to cook you both this again?" after I said that Rene almost started crying, but I halted her from doing that, by shoving a plate of pancakes in her face. "Eat; we'll save the crying for later. So, she ate. When Phil finally dragged himself into the kitchen and joined us, I shoved a plate of pancakes in his face and made him a cup of coffee as well.

Once we were all done eating, and I cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink so Phil could wash them. I made my way back upstairs to get my carry-on bag made. I put some snacks on top of everything which was a book, a blanket, my mp3 player, and my toiletries. I'll keep my wallet in my pocket. A few hours later we were at the train station, just waiting, waiting, waiting for the train to arrive, so I can be on my way to Charlie's. When my train finally did arrive, we were all tears and incoherent words. "Bella, you can call me anytime day or night. A month from now if you still can't stand it well you can live with us in Jacksonville." Oh, sure now she says this.

"Bella, I know I am not your real father, but I want you to know that you will always be my daughter in my heart. I love you girl." wow, I didn't know Phil felt that way. Finally, after a few more tears, had to go and gave them each a hug.

"I love you guys!" with that I started making my way to the train. A week ago I didn't know that my whole world would be turned completely upside down today. When I finally made my way on the train and found my seat, I opened up my carry-on and pulled out my blanket, mp3 player, and my book, and settled myself in for a long ride.


	3. Make New Friends

Ch 3: Make New Friends

Stable boy

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters**

**A/N: Hey! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story, and added it to their story alerts! Those of you who have added this to your favorites, you have no idea how much that means to me. I just put this story up to see if anyone would like it. If I wouldn't have gotten any hits on it, I wouldn't have kept up with it. As I said before, you all are amazing! I know Chapter 3 has taken me awhile to put up, and I'm sorry for that. I will try to update faster!**

Chapter 3: Make New Friends

The first two hours of the train ride were okay, I had my book, and I had my mp3 player. Then, as time grew on I grew so bored. At one point in time I had a passenger sitting by me, but then they got off at the next stop. Since I wasn't tired, I decided to stretch my legs and go to the observation car. On the way there, I was trying my hardest not to trip over some of the items in the walk way. Just my luck though I tripped.

When I braced myself for impact, I felt a strong hand catch me.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up to see the owner of the voice. He was a very cute, dark skin, brown shaggy hair, and a good amount of muscles. From what I could tell, he didn't look much older than me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Gravity just isn't my friend." I blushed, glad for the semi-dark interior.

"My names Jacob Black, What's yours?" he laughed.

"Bella Swan," I replied.

"Well Bella, Where were you headed before you tripped?

"I was just on my way to the observation car." I noticed he was still holding on to me.

"I'm in luck, I was getting ready to go there myself." With that we started making our way to the observation car.

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella," he asked once we sat down.

"Well there's not much to say." he didn't look like be believed me. "Fine" so I told him the whole story. About my mom and Charlie, and why I'm on my way to Texas.

"So basically your mom is making you live with someone you really don't know very well?" he said.

"Yeah, pretty much so, tell me about yourself Jacob, It's your turn." I told him.

"Okay I'm 16, and I'm a born and raised Texan. I live in Longview, and I like to do outdoors stuff, hiking, four wheeling, and dirt biking. I also like to work on cars, I'm pretty good at it." Well, if he's not just the typical boy. I laughed inwardly.

"Got to say, that's ways more interesting than mine." I said and smiled.

"Yeah, but you've seen more than just Texas and Arkansas, I haven't."

"Okay, Okay, Truce?" I laughed.

"Truce, You want to know something?"

"It seems like I've known you way longer than just an hour." he's so sweet. I started tearing up. "Bella?"

"It's okay, It's just, I've never really had any friends before. No one has ever tried. So I never tried. Well, moving all the time hurts too."

"Aw." He leaned over and gave me a big squeeze." You are seriously the nicest person I've every known."

"Thanks you too." I sniffled, geez could I be anymore of a girl! I giggled a bit, then let out a big yawn. "Well, I think I should get back to my seat to try and get some sleep."

"I agree with ya there. I'm glad you tripped by my seat." he grinned. "I really hope we keep in touch." So I took out my cell and he took out his and we exchanged numbers. "You wanna meet up for breakfast in the morning?" "Yeah, sounds good to me." I replied. I gave Jake a quick hug, and walked carefully back to my seat, I didn't want to wake anybody up. I was proud when I got lack to my seat, for I hadn't tripped on the way back. Once I finally got in a comfy position I wrapped myself in my blanket, placed my earbuds in my ears, and played some classical music. I think within five minutes, I was asleep. I didn't think I even dreamed.

When I woke up, I was momentarily blinded by the sun pouring into my window, then as I went to move, my neck, I felt really stiff. Once I worked it out by popping it, I got my cell out of my pocket, and checked the time, eight-thirty. I think it was around two when I got back to my seat. I wanted to hurry this day up, so I got up and made my way to the café car to meet up Jake.

As I was walking, I came up to Jake's seat, I noticed he was still there, and the closer I got I could hear him snoring. He was still asleep. After a quick inward debate with myself I on whether to wake him up or not, I decided I'd be mean and wake him. I'm awake, so why shouldn't he be?

"Jake..." I whispered softly in his ear. He replied with a snort and a groan. "Jake, rise and shine." I said louder. He mumbled something I couldn't fully understand, but it sounded a lot like "Five more minutes." I guess he was a heavy sleeper. "Jake, they're serving free food in the café!"

"What?" he said loudly. Then he took in his surroundings, and blinked a few times at me.

"What?" He groggily asked.

"It's morning, and I'm hungry, now get up eat with me please." I said sweetly. I think that I finally got through to him.

"Oh, right sorry. I just couldn't sleep last night, these train seats aren't comfortable at all. I think I finally found a good spot, and fell asleep when you woke me up." He explained, then yawned really big.

"I'm sorry, would you like to sleep a little longer? I can go eat by myself, you don't have to join me." I replied then blushed like crazy.

"No, no. I'm awake now. Plus, I don't want to miss my stop." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fun." I said. Once, he stretched and got up out of his seat, we headed over to the café car. The closer we got, my stomach seemed to growl louder.

"You hungry or something?" Jake asked.

" Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I seemed to have ate all my snacks, early this morning, before we met." I didn't think, when I ate my snacks, that I would've eaten them all before I got to the station. Jake's stomach started rumbling as soon as we stepped into the car. I turned my head around and smiled at him.

"What, can't I be hungry too? he asked.

"Nope!" I said. He playfully glared at me. As we waited in line, I was trying to figure out what I wanted. "Have you figured out what you want yet?" Jake asked. "Nope, everything sounds so good. I'm leaning towards the huge cinnamon roll though. What about you?"

"That sounds good, but I'm really thinking about the biscuits and gravy." The longer I think about it, the Giant Cinnamon Roll really does sound good right now." With that thought my stomach growled again, I'm taking that as an agreement.

Once we got what we both wanted, Jake got the biscuits and gravy, we went to find a booth. Jake and I both inhaled out breakfast. When we finished, we looked at each other and started laughing.

"Were you hungry Jake, or was your food just that good?" I asked.

"Both. I can't believe we just inhaled our food like that." he chuckled again. He had a point, I didn't think I was ever that hungry. It must've been the food. I chuckled along with him.

"So you still nervous about living with your dad?" he gently asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know what to say when I see him. I'm still a bit mad at him and Rene for going behind my back." I sighed.

"Know that you are always welcome to call me and just talk. You can even come visit me." Jake smiled and I just couldn't help but smile back.

Another hour, or so it felt to me, a talking announcement came on saying we would be arriving in Grand Saline, TX. in about 15 minutes for a smoke break, the train is non-smoking and to pick up passengers.

When we arrived in Grand Saline, Jake and I both got off to get some fresh air and to stretch. Once I was outside, I got out my Cell phone and called my Charlie and told him where I was. He sounded so excited that I was half the way there, it's been awhile since I've seen Charlie, I'm actually looking forward to getting know him better.

After I got done talking to Charlie, Jacob and I went back inside.

"Okay only two more hours until Longview and three more hours for Texarkana." Jake said, "Geez, it's taking forever it seems to get there. "I sighed, Jake laughed.

"Don't laugh!" I frowned at him he laughed even harder.

"You don't have much patience do you?" he asked.

"No never have really." I smiled "I can tell." he grinned.

"Well I'm going back to my seat for a bit to make sure I have everything packet up, in my carry on." I told him.

"All right, I'll move over to the seat next to you. When you're done, okay?" he asked.

"Okay sounds good to me." With that I started making my way to my seat at the back of the car. Just my luck, the train rocked to the side and I about fell on some random persons lap. When I righted myself, said person gave me a dirty look.

Well, Sorry for having balance issues, asshole. If I didn't mention this before I am now. Trains are really rocky, it's nice when you're trying to sleep, when trying to walk, it's difficult. If you have balance issues like me, it's near impossible.

I finally made it back to my seat, without anymore trips. That made me really happy. I took my Cell phone out of my purse to check the time, it was almost 11 am. that means I have an hour and a half left on this train. Once we get to Jake's stop it's only an hour until my stop. Once I was settled and had everything packed away or thrown away. I texted Jake. He would be in the seat next to me in about a minute.

"Were you that excited to see me?" I asked

"Yes. I was I worry about your safety." he replied. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I was." He huffed.

"Thanks, your concern is sweet." I smiled and gave him a quick hug. For the next 20 minutes we just sat there listening to my mp3 player. Ten minutes later one of the workers can around announcing that we'd be in Longview in 10 minutes.

"Well, this is good-bye for now. I'll see you soon, right Bella?"

"Yeah, next week. I got to unpack and get settled, then I'll come visit." I said.

"Good, I look forward to it." When we got to his station, we said good-bye again. Then it was just me on the train, alone again. Boredom set in fast, in the next hour went by slow. By the time the guy came around again, I just wanted to get off the train. I texted my dad saying I was almost there. He said, That he just got there himself and he can't wait to see me.

Finally, the train reached its destination, and I all but ran down those stairs to get my luggage, and get out the door. When I went to step off the train, I almost fell flat on my face, but I was lucky to have caught myself. As I walked into the station, I looked around trying to spot where Charlie was. When I had spotted him, he was holding up a sign that read, in bold letters, "BELLA". It was slightly embarrassing, and I blushed 10 shades of red, but I had to laugh.

When he saw me coming towards him, he sat the sign down and held his arms open to me. I walked straight into those outstreched arms, and hugged him just a fiercely as he was hugging me. When I stepped back, I look at his face and saw that he had tears streaming down. He noticed my questioning look.

"My little baby is home." he said happily. This made me start to cry too. Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.


	4. Gravity

**Stable Boy Ch. 4 Gravity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Franchise**

**Sorry for not updating a whole lot sooner! Hopefully you'll like this chapter! By the way, I would love it if you guys would review a lot more. Thanks!**

**Stable Boy Chapter 4: Gravity**

As Charlie and I were walking out towards the parking lot, I happened to notice, an old faded red Chevy pick up truck, from what looked to the early 1950's. It. Was. Cute!

"Bella, this here is my gift to you. It's a 1953 Chevrolet Pick-Up Truck; I figured you would like your own vehicle to drive around in. I hope you like it, if not I can always return it. It's an automatic, so you don't have to worry about it being manual-" I cut him off.

"Dad, I love it, and can't wait to drive it." I told Charlie truthfully.

"You can drive it right now if you wish. I can tell you the directions to the house." Charlie offered.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty tired. It's not the easy to sleep on a train." I explained.

"That's okay, I understand." He said. With that, he took my bag, and my suitcase, and put them in the bed of the truck. The ride to Charlie's was peacefully quiet. The train station was only a 15 minute from the house. When we pulled up, I noticed that the house was different from when I had last seen it.

"Did you do something different to the house?" I asked.

"Why yes, I did. I repainted it with the help of some of the local boys that work here on the farm with me. Oh, maybe later on, would you like to see some of the livestock I just bought from a recent auction?" Charlie asked me.

"Uh yeah, sure, and the house looks really nice; you guys did a really great job." I replied.

"Thanks!" He grinned really big.

The house was a typically small farm house. It has white all wood siding and blue painted around the door and window frames. It looked like a doll house! When I walked into Charlie's house for the first time in years, I noticed that there were changes in here as well. "What happened to the old carpeting that was in here?" I asked Charlie.

"I got tired of it, and had the boys help me rip it up, and lay down some hardwood. Do you like it? It's American Cherry wood." It seemed as if he really wanted my opinion on it.

"I do like it. It's a whole lot better than the carpeting was. That's for sure." I said." So, would you like to tell me who these neighborhood boys are that you keep talking about?" I asked him.

"Sure! The boys are, Edward, and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale. They're a bunch of good hard working young men." Charlie said.

"I don't remember them from any of the times I've been here. Are they new here?" I asked.

"Yep, they moved here about two years ago, right after your last visit. Their mother, Esme, is an interior designer. Carlisle is the head doctor of the Emergency Room, and the head surgeon too. He's a really nice fella. Let's see...along with the three boys, they have a daughter your age, Alice." He explained.

"That sounds pretty cool!" I said, "But, not to be rude, how come Jasper's last name is Hale, and not Cullen?"

"Jasper was adopted." Charlie said.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, if you feel up to it, maybe later we could go over there and you can meet them? I just know that, they can't wait to meet you." He asked.

"I'm not sure if I really want o go over there today, since I just got here, I'd rather just get my stuff all unpacked and, relax afterwards." I Told Charlie. He understood and left me to my stuff. Before I start unpacking, I went to the kitchen to see what I could make as a snack.

When I opened the fridge, I was surprised to find it practically bare. "Cha-Dad!" I yelled out to him. "Yeah Bells?" he replied.

"Can you come here a minute?" When he finally meandered to the door frame, I asked, "Where's all the food!" Seriously, does he ever eat?

"Oh, I normally always eat over there at the Cullen's for dinner, or they bring it here. At times, my friend Sue Clearwater, will bring over a dish as well, or buy groceries and cook me something here. All other times I eat out at the local diner." He just shrugged like it was no big deal. I just looked at him.

"What?" He asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Seriously, you don't cook?" I questioned him, "What about all times I've visited, we've ate here?" At least that's what I remembered.

"Well, normally I'd just get food delivered when you were busy playing outside. Plus, the last time I tried to cook something; I nearly burnt the whole house down. Bells, I can scorch water!" I didn't know whether to laugh or feel really sorry for him.

I guess that means I'll have to make a trip to the grocery store sometime soon. At least I know how to cook, and like it as well, seeing as how he won't be doing any of that anytime soon. "I'm going to go and unpack my stuff; then I'll go to the store and get some groceries for this house. Seeing as I'd hate for you to starve." With that, I smiled, and headed to my room, thinking about how may be able to thank my mom in the future sometime, for making the decision for me to stay with Charlie. It was slowly starting to get easier for me to be around him.

After about an hour of unpacking, I didn't have that much stuff, I grabbed my toiletries, and headed to the only bathroom in his house. The smell of my wild strawberry shampoo, and the hot water, just melted all the knots of worry, stress, and tension, out of my body and down the drain. Ahhh... Heaven. I stayed in the shower, until the water ran cold; then I stepped out and wrapped myself in a warm fluffy towel.

When I went to grab my clothes, to put them on, I realized that I didn't bring them with me, and that they were still lying on my bed, in my room. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Okay Bella, think. You can do this, it's just a quick seven second sprint from here to your room; you can do this. Charlie will still be in the living room most likely watching whatever game happens to on the television." So with a deep breath, I unlocked the door, and with a quick count to three, I flung it open and with one hand keeping the towel in place I quickly made my way to my room.

I was almost there, when I heard, "Bells?" Shit! Charlie.

"Yeah Dad?" What in the world could he possibly want now?

"Come in here, there's someone that I'd, like for you to meet!" He yelled out to me.

"Well, uh, could you give minute?" I asked.

"Sure, but hurry up!" With that, I ran the rest of the way to my room. I hurriedly through my clothes on, an old faded concert tee, and a pair of jeans, and brushed my hair; then I made my way to the living room.

When I walked in, I saw Charlie talking to a short, pixie like girl, with black spiky hair. Charlie spotted me first. "There you are Bella! I'd like you to meet Carlisle and Esme's little girl, Alice Cullen. Alice, this is my daughter Isabella, or Bella as she likes to be referred to as." He smiled.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice, its sooo nice to finally meet you! Charlie here has told me so much about you already! I can tell we'll be the best of friends!" The girl, Alice, quickly blurted out.

"Um... It's nice to meet you too, Alice." I went to stick my hand out for her to shake, but she quickly by-passed it, and engulfed me a tight squeeze. I was shocked, so I just awkwardly hugged her back.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Bella, but I've gotta go now. I wasn't supposed to be here to begin with. I was expected to be home about ten minutes ago. I told her I was just dropping a book off at the library, so I'll see you again soon Bella! Bye Charlie!"

"That was exhausting." I laughed, "She sure is something else."

"She sure is! From what the Cullen's have told me, she's always been that way." He chuckled.

"Well I think I'm gonna go to the store now, we need some food in this house. Oh, I almost forgot, where would the closest grocery store be?" I didn't want to get lost searching all over the town, so I decided to ask instead.

"That would be the Save-A-Lot, it's just two and a half miles down the road from here." he said, "You'll make a right out of here, and stay straight for about a mile and a half, then make another right at the stop light; keep on that road and it'll be on the left."

Okay, that sounds simple enough. "Thanks, Dad!" I grabbed my cell phone and wallet, and started to leave when Charlie stopped me. "Hold up a second Bells, I forgot to give you some money! Here, should sixty dollars be enough until I get paid next week?"

"Sixty should be plenty, if not I have some money should it go over." I said. Just as I started to leave again, he pulled me into a quick, tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, now. I've missed you so much." He said with a lot of emotion in his voice. I didn't know how to respond, so I just hugged him back. He finally let go so I could get to the store. "You be careful, and call me if you have any trouble at all."

"I will! Bye!" I at last was able to leave. I followed Charlie's directions to the "T", and found myself there in no time at all. It did take me a while to find a good parking spot. I made my way across the parking lot, noticing how a lot of the cars looked as old as mine. At least I'll be fitting in. I did happen to notice an expensive looking car at the far end of the lot. From where I was though, I couldn't make out what kind it was, only that it was silver. Finally making it into the store, I got a cart and took out my list of things to get. I decided to start off with getting produce first, and then make my way around the store to get the rest of the stuff.

As I was finishing up getting the last of the items on my list, I started to exit the isle. That was when I crashed, right into another person's cart. Damn it, not even a full day here, and I'm already embarrassing myself. This is what I get for not looking where I'm going.

"Sorry,"

"Sorry," We both said at the same time.

"No, really it's my fault," A deep, smooth, voice said. That's when I looked up... Holy panty dropper this guy is _stunning_. He has beautiful grass green eyes, messy bronze hair, a lithe build, and a smile that's to die for. I felt my face start to heat up. "I should've paid to attention to where I was going."

"That's okay, really." I managed to squeak out. This guy is seriously making me want to melt with the intense way he's looking at me, "I should've looked to see if anyone was coming around the corner."

"How about it's both of our faults?" He asked.

"Sure, I can agree with that." I managed a smile.

"I'm Edward by the way, and you are..."

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said.

"Well, Bella, Bella Swan, you wouldn't happen to be Charlie Swan's long lost daughter would you?"

"Yeah, that's me. You wouldn't happen to be Esme and Carlisle Cullen's son would you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. How'd you know?" he questioned.

"Charlie told me. He also said a lot about your bothers and sister too. Also, I happened to have met Alice, right before I came here." I told him. He was still looking at me those intense green eyes.

"Really now? I was wondering why she bounced in through the door with a big smile on her face. So, what did you think of my sister?"

"Truthfully?" He nodded. "She's pretty overwhelming, and she's also really nice though."

"She is!" Edward chuckled. "Well I better finish up getting these groceries, so mom can fix dinner, and Emmett can quit whining about how she never makes his favorite dish. So, I'll be seeing you around."

As we were walking away, I heard him stop. "Hey Bella! It was nice bumping into you! Pun intended!" He yelled out with a laugh. I saw everyone turn their heads my way. I think my face just went into flames. Oh jeez! Once he was out of sight, I quickly made my way to the frozen foods, my day calls for a nice big pint of some Half Baked by Ben and Jerry.

I finally made my way to the registers with out bumping into Edward. My sanity couldn't afford another run in with the Greek God Edward Cullen. I'm hoping our next encounter will go a lot more smoothly.

At last, I got to the registers, and checked out. Immediately, I made my way out the doors and started the walk to my truck. I was almost to it, when I started to feel as if somebody was watching me. I looked around, only to see those intense grass green eyes staring straight at me from the far end of the lot. Edward. He was standing right next to the expensive silver car I noticed earlier. Once he saw me looking back at him, he did something totally unexpected. He winked at me. Yes, Edward Cullen, Greek God, totally just winked at me. I was stunned and frozen to my spot, jaw opened. He saw my expression, and did a full out belly laugh. Oh my. I kept staring at him until he ducked into his car and drove off still laughing.

It took the sound of a car horn to get me out of my daze. The rest of the way to my truck, I just couldn't stop thinking about what had just taken place, with Edward in the store, and in the parking lot. I finally made it to my truck, and managed to get the groceries piled in the bed of, it in no time, and headed back to Charlie's. I couldn't really think of it as home yet, maybe one day soon, but not right now.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, because I have a lot going on these couple of months coming up, like my 23rd birthday on the 22nd, a family function in October, and my cousin's wedding in November. So just bear with me please, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**~Miss Impact 3**


End file.
